Captivate
by haileygrl
Summary: Takes place after AWAKENED. Zoey Redbird and her circle come to find that most of House of Night students. In their journey to seek answers, they meet new surprising and very powerful beings. Zoey learns that not everything needs to come into the light.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I might discontinue 'A New Beginning'… and in its place, put up Captivate! An exciting story for me to write! I'm excited because it's going to be a shocker! And hopefully different from all the other HoN fanfics. This story takes place after Awakened. That is all. :P **

**Chapter 01:**

The grove sparkled and shimmered around the four figures. The trees seemed alive as they moved with the soft breeze. The clear blue sky seemed to shine even brighter that day. Nyx's children seemed to ignore the four who were deep in thought. Loren Blake broke the silence, and as his voice carried out, Jack Twist seemed to already agree.

"The new power is rising. We've felt this before, but now… it's unlike anything I've felt since my arrival here." Loren waited his breath slowing. Anastasia watched the children run along the fields, some pausing watching her as well sensing her unease.

"They feel it as well. Darkness is rising, and Neferet doesn't even know. Patricia… something needs to happen, and quick." Patricia Nolan, former drama teacher at Tulsa, Oklahoma's House of Night, nodded in agreement. Loren, Anastasia, and Patricia all stared at Jack, who was currently staring off, watching Fritz chase his older sister, Oktober, around. Jack had recently become attached to Fritz because Nyx had brought them together.

Fritz was supposedly a scared and shy child who only interacted with his sister. Jack was asked to watch over Fritz at all costs, and at the time Jack agreed because nothing ever went wrong in Nyx's grove.

"Jack? What is your view on this issue? You do know what that is, right?" Jack shook his head, and then ran a hand through it moving any stray locks out of his face. _I should get it trimmed again… _The thought ran through his head as Loren was explaining the 'Death Curse'.

The 'Death Curse' was some sort of magic-thingy that brought the dead back, and not back as in Red fledgling. Back as in dead, zombie back. The 'dead' weren't given standard red markings either. They were marked with black etchings of 'Underworld', if they even got the marks back. Those who were closer to Darkness didn't get Nyx's crescent moon back at all. They were brought back through the white bull and the goddess of the 'Underworld'. Neferet was trying to tap into that lost power to bring back an army to fight against Zoey Redbird. Neferet didn't realize that the power she was using was also dangerous to her, as well as others.

"You know the answer to this problem don't you? Nyx must have told you something when you arrived… she told us nothing of it. Erebus told us to leave it to someone else to deal with. I believe that Nyx's grove may be corrupted…" "Don't say such things before Jack!" "Yes, he mustn't get the wrong idea! Nyx knows what she is doing."

They bickered, but Jack couldn't care less. His job was to watch over Fritz.

**(Jack PoV)**

Fritz was playing a lively game of tag with Oktober. She looked as if she were about to pass out from all the excitement. I raced over to Fritz and wrapped my arms around his stomach. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Don't stress your sister out so much."

Fritz jumped and giggled, struggling to get out of my arms. He finally succeeded and tackled me to the ground. Over the past few weeks, the grove has aged me; I looked and felt about twenty-three years older now.

Fritz began to jump on me, trying to get me to pass out. His dark blonde hair was hanging in my face now, as he leaned in. He brushed my hair away from ear and casually said, "You don't know her like I do. And you should really pass out now. Or else…" "Or else what," I challenged, instantly regretting what I said when he slammed his forehead into mine. We both cried out clutching our heads. He had a Cheshire-like grin on his face, where mine grimaced in pain. I got up quickly and ran into the nearest cluster of trees. He followed after, chasing me and calling out my name.

Loren sent a telepathic message to me. And it shocked me so much; I froze, causing Fritz to slam into me.

_Damien Maslin has all the answers we need. He is Darkness's next target…_

**AN: Sorry it was a short chapter. But, to make it up to you, here's a sneak peek of Chapter 2 of CAPTIVATE! Hell yeah! **

**(Zoey PoV)**

I woke up to a loud knocking. I rolled over trying to get up, and ended up knocking Stark off the bed. He crashed onto the floor, muttering under his breath. Aphrodite pushed the newly installed door open. She yanked me out of the bed and tossed me out of the room.

"Get dressed; we've got a _long_ night ahead of us."

Stevie Rae's eyes were a nasty shade of blood red. Venus smiled sweetly as if she did absolutely nothing. But, as soon as I walked into the kitchen, her face fell. I ignored her while Aphrodite smacked her, calling her a dumbass. Damien shut everyone up, trying to get everyone to focus on Kramisha.

"Uh- we've got some issues involving the bird things… and Neferet. She's going to be doing some… bad things." Aphrodite took over after a minute of silence.

"What she means is Kalona isn't staying still anymore. He's allowing Neferet to order his bird kids around, no offense Rephaim. I got a vision last night, and it wasn't pretty. Neferet's trying to bring the dead back and well; we've got to stop her. And soon."

**AN: Okay, short again. The rest of the chapters might just be this short too… SORRY! I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HOHOHOHOHO! I'm Santa kid. Make a wish and it may not, probably might come true, yo. Party in the USA! TGIF! And so on so forth. It may not be Friday or Christmas is your house, but in mine… it's not either… :D On with the story! YES! ;)**

**Chapter 02: **

Zoey PoV:

Last night had been hell. My mother had died and something was wrong with Stark. Feasting on my neck like it was a buffet was not normal for my boyfriend. And it might sound shallow, but the bite left a nasty bruise that looked like a hickey gone wrong. And as usual, my dreams were going crazy.

I was stuck in a large meadow, much like the one where I met Kalona after Stevie Rae had been shot. The trees around me moved with the wind. The sky was filled with pink, gold, orange, yellow, and magenta. It was a heavenly sight. The clouds were a pure snow white. It was nice here; I wanted to stay forever, but I knew there was no way I could.

I could feel the presence of someone. It felt warm… and cool. The feeling intensified, pulsing in the air, creating a heavy feeling. Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth went through me; all I wanted to do was run, but I couldn't. The elements held me in place forcing me to watch the gruesome scene before me.

There was a town. It was burning, the townspeople were running, screaming, shoving, and trying their best to get away from all the chaos. A young girl sat in the middle of it all, not trying to get away or pushing to get back in, just standing there. Her medium brown hair fell around her when she dropped to her knees. The girl extremely pale grey eyes had a ring a pure black around them. She didn't look like she belonged in that time period, what with her anti-eyebrow piercing and the vertical labret, her snake bites, her nose piercing. The silver metal gleamed like nothing I'd ever seen before. It looked all too foreign. But as I approached her, eerie hooded figures rushed her, and she disappeared in the chaotic smoke with them. And then my eyes fluttered and I woke up to Aphrodite and Darius standing over my bed.

"Hey dork. Kramisha wrote another one of her famous prophetic poems and says you need to see them… ASAP." Aphrodite had her hands on her hips and her usually pouty lips were turned up in a semi-smile. Aphrodite was wearing a short ruffle chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline in a pretty pearl pink with her No.2 Soft Pink Heels. She looked flawless and I felt dwarfed in beauty (okay… I'm shallow…).

We walked out of the little dug out room, which used to belong to Dallas (before he went bat-shit on us), and headed toward the common room that Stevie Rae had created some time ago. It was a lot like the girl's dorm lounge room back at campus. Everyone was there and was watching the news, completely oblivious to us until Aphrodite walked around the corner. Then… all eyes were on her. Darius shifted uncomfortably beside her, obviously not liking them gawking at Aphrodite in that way.

"Alrighty then freaks. Direct us toward your High Priestess of Bumpkin-ness." Elliot stared for another second or two before grunting and stabbing his thumb in the general direction of the kitchen. Aphrodite huffed and turned quickly to the kitchen.

Within the deep hallways, I could hear bickering.

"HEY! Venus, it ain't nice to be putting y'all's mitts on the gosh dang food!"

"And I could honestly care less! Being perfect means I can do whatever I please!"

Stevie Rae's eyes were a nasty shade of blood red. Venus smiled sweetly as if she did absolutely nothing. But, as soon as I walked into the kitchen, her face fell. I ignored her while Aphrodite smacked her, calling her a dumbass. Damien shut everyone up, trying to get everyone to focus on Kramisha.

"Uh- we've got some issues involving the bird things… and Neferet. She's going to be doing some… bad things." Aphrodite took over after a minute of silence.

"What she means is Kalona isn't staying still anymore. He's allowing Neferet to order his bird kids around, no offense Rephaim. I got a vision last night, and it wasn't pretty. Neferet's trying to bring the dead back and well; we've got to stop her. And soon."

"Well… we also have to worry about the Rogue Red Fledglings…" I looked over to Damien, whose head seemed to be tilting lower and lower with each passing second.

"Alright, then we need to find out how we're going to handle the RRF. Stevie Rae? Since you're High Priestess and all, why don't you decide what to do with them?"

"Do with who?"

"It's whom, not who," Damien spoke up again.

"Well… the RRF; they need to be dealt with…"

"We ain't doin' nothin' to nobody. Just leave them fledglings and Dallas alone. If they want to rot in the dang school, let em'."

I watched her carefully, noting that she seemed angry and somewhat grumpy. I honestly hoped that this didn't create a rift between the two of us; otherwise I'd be forced to spill my guts to Aphrodite over the littlest things.

~Later that Evening~

"Stark? Did you see Rephaim?" I had hoped that Rephaim wasn't in bird mode yet because I had wanted to talk to him about how Stevie Rae had acted.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. He's on the roof right now. Stevie Rae's in bed though." I nodded and tried to gracefully (unsuccessfully) maneuver myself up to the roof without attracting any attention. In a louder voice than needed, Aphrodite yelled up to me.

"Where do you think you're going? Darius wants everyone to rest up for tomorrow!" I almost smacked her. I quickly came up with an excuse about having to pee, and she let me off the hook.

I raced upstairs quickly to find that I was too late. Rephaim was already soaring swiftly trough the bright clouds. I decided to quietly retreat back down stairs, this time receiving only silence and the pitch black of the tunnels. I crawled into bed with my already snoozing warrior and gently fell into a deep sleep.

~The Next Dang Day~

I woke up to a loud knocking. I rolled over trying to get up, and ended up knocking Stark off the bed. He crashed onto the floor, muttering under his breath. Aphrodite pushed the newly installed door open. She yanked me out of the bed and tossed me out of the room.

"Get dressed; we've got a _long_ night ahead of us."

AN: Okay there! Ha! So I'd like to thank Firestorm Runner for already reviewing Chapter 01. I had just put it out, so it was surprising… :) So, thank you! Links to Aphrodite's Dress and Shoes are posted below!

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV LINKS!VVVVVVVVVVVV**

.com/product-gs/314641741/most_famous_style_ruffle_chiffon_

./_IglRDFLZGQw/TE2qptitcpI/AAAAAAAACm0/6sdQCMHBtbQ/s1600/Hm_40+

**AGAIN: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Whoa! Like Whoa! Ha-ha… I ended up updating again. How I ended up doing this **_**again **_**I'm not exactly sure… I was planning to walk away again, but my chapters are so short… I find myself reading them in five minutes and then continuing them. Yeah, I read my own stories. It's because if I notice something a week later that I didn't when I updated, I can change it and not feel stupid. But sometimes… I realize that I run right over it again. No bueno… Oh well, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Chapter 03:**

Jack PoV

"Heath was reborn as the creature that Darkness conjured up to please Neferet? So that's where he's been! I thought he got lost." Oktober's voice was beginning to grate on my ears. For some odd reason whenever any of them spoke, I wanted to kill them. They all gave me headaches… except for Fritz. He was a painkiller and an amazing child. It was weird how one forgot of their lover in a matter of days in the Otherworld. Damien seemed so far away from me and Fritz was now my beginning.

"Jack? Come play with me." Anastasia and Loren turned to face _my _Fritz with those disrespectful eyes.

"Fritz, Jack's an adult. Go and play with Oktober and Elizabeth No-Last-Name. You know they enjoy your presence more than anyone else's." Fritz's eyes began to glimmer faintly with disgust before turning a deep violet.

"NO! I WANT JACK, NOW!" The force of Fritz's words had Anastasia stumbling back while knocking Loren to the ground completely. Fritz wrapped his small pale hand around mine and smiled up at me.

"Jack? You know you belong to me right? That I'm the only one you'll ever need or love, right?"

"Yes, Fritz."

"Good. That's real good. Now, let's go and play!"

Loren PoV

The boy had some kick in him, that's for sure. He wanted Jack, and had used his own gift against Jack. Now, our poor technological genius was eating out of the hands of a small and annoying boy.

"So… What if Heath hurts Zoey?" I shook my head to Oktober's silly question. Of course Zoey would be protected. Why wouldn't she be?

Aloud I replied, "Zoey shall remain unharmed. We will watch over our young fledgling priestess. The creature cannot hurt Zoey because of Heath's presence. But, I have discovered a way to watch over her without too much trouble."

"We might as well be proactive with our 'free-time'. Does Jack remember the ritual to stop Neferet's re-awakening spell?" I shrugged her off while Oktober and Patricia started coming up with alternative options. I knew that Jack had it locked away. Nyx had done so herself. And now that the information was needed, he would have to openly go to Darkness for them to reach it. Neferet didn't stand a chance against the good-will of Jack; unless of course, Neferet was able to manipulate Fritz into siding with her, which was impossible to say the least.

Fritz had his own game plan that he intended to keep shrouded in Darkness and away from prying eyes.

"Now, Anastasia, look what I have discovered recently. A mirror that reflects what one wishes to see. Or as the older spirits say, 'the spying glass'." Anastasia moved closer to me as I thought only of Zoey.

And there she was, with Aphrodite and the rest of their group. Then I thought of Neferet, and found her sucking up to the white bull. Patricia then moved closer and an image of her old classroom took place before us. Erik Night, that blubbering idiot, was conducting the course.

Anastasia took her turn next and the mirror showed us Dragon for a few brief seconds before flickering back to Zoey and her friends, only it Zoey wasn't the mirror's image. The image was of Stevie Rae's consort and Raven Mocker, Rephaim.

Why she was thinking of that useless winged bird creature was beyond me, but we had finally found the tool that could possibly help us aid our own in the coming days.

**AN: I know, it was another short chapter. Ugh. Oh well. Reviews are like cookies! They're sweet and fun to give and eat. But don't eat reviews… they have too many calories in them. **

**PS: I finished Destined in less than 24 hours. Oh yeah! :)**


End file.
